The truth revealed
by buddygirl1004
Summary: So this is the story of Morgan revealing that she's not a quad. Hope you like it!


**Okay guys, I really do hope you like this! Emma gave me the idea that I should hold a meeting before diving into the story. Oh and this is my 101****st**** fanfic! *applause* thanks…and I also have a lot of stories I need to get cracking on but Emma insisted I write this...anyways! hope you enjoy it!**

"Morgan what's going on?" Buddy asked me for the hundredth time since I called a meeting of all our friends.

"You'll learn when the others get it here." I snapped at my brother. I took another deep breath; surely they wouldn't hate me…would they? I was always somewhat good in Divination but I still didn't know what to make of that dream I had. I barely understood it myself, all I knew was that I had to tell the truth, and soon.

As the minutes ticked by, people started coming in, first being Sector V with Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Eva, and Jack.

"So what exactly is going on Morgan?" Kuki asked me.

"You'll find out when the others get here." I replied as my heart rate increased.

The next people to arrive were Beckah with Harvey, Paddy, Lee, and Sonya."

"Hey, what's wrong, sis?" Beckah asked me. I couldn't bear to look at her; she wasn't my sister, only a distant cousin.

"It's not gonna work B," I heard Sophie say, "she's not telling anyone anything."

The last people to arrive were Kami, Noah, and April and they each took a spot in an empty chair in Father's mansion. We, well I, inherited it after Father was thrown into prison. This house contained so many memories of my life. I took a deep breath and could still smell the faint scent that was my father.

" Morgan." There was a snap in front of my face and my eyes bolted open, everyone was looking at me with confusion written in their eyes.

"Everyone is here Morgan, now would you mind telling us what's wrong?" Athena asked me, I gave a small nod and took another deep, calming breath.

I turned first to Athena, Sophie, and Buddy. "You're not real." I said simply, no beating around the bush now, it was the straight truth.

"What?" Sophie asked, confusion written on her face.

"Morgan, have you been taking your meds?" Athena asked.

"I'm being serious here guys." I said in my serious tone, they knew better not to crack the Sirius jokes when I was serious. "I created you, you were but a figment of my imagination." I went on, well aware at the looks Noah and April were exchanging with each other. I reached for my pocket where my wand was and extracted it. It looked like a pencil but with a simple flick of it, it transfigured back into my beloved wand. There were many gasps from my friends sitting around us. "Here, this will help." I said, as I said a simple spell, their faces becoming blank as I gave them back their true identify.

When the spell ended they looked at me in apparition. Buddy was the first to break the silence.

"So that spell worked, I take it." He said, making Athena and Sophie chuckle slightly.

"Yea, it did." I replied.

"Okay! Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Noah bellowed to us.

"Yea, what is going on?" April asked, "Is this some kind of early April Fool's Day joke?" She asked.

"It hard to fool you April." I said, OH COME ON! The joke was there! I had to! "I just didn't know there was a day dedicated to actually trying to accomplish the impossible."

A small chuckle went out but then turned solemn.

"But really, what is going on here?" Eva asked me.

I took another deep breath, I always did that when I was nervous. "My name is not Morgan Artemis Utsukushii." I said as my friends wore masks of confusion. "My real name is Morgan Catherine Uno, Daughter of Ben Uno and Siobhan Hayes." I said.

"So, wait, who am I?" Beckah asked me.

"You're my very distant cousin. You're my mom's adoptive mothers, aunts daughter." I replied as she got the look of confusion on her face like everyone did when faced with those types of wordings.

"So how come I never met you, or did you modify my memory like you did Athena, Sophie, and Buddy?" Nigel asked.

"Because, Nigel, you never cared to meet me. You didn't even know I existed until we came here from Japan and we 'found out' that we were Father's children." I said icily, remembering all those times our Father had set up dates for us to meet and he couldn't be bothered to show up.

"Really?" Nigel asked, confused.

"Yes you idiot." Buddy seethed, "We watched you ignore Morgan every day."

"Wait, so what do you, Athena, and Sophie have to do with this?" Wally asked me.

"Well, I created them since I was outcasted practically my entire life and had no friends." I said, hoping that everyone here felt guilty.

"So where did you get the wand?" Kuki asked, typical Kuki question.

"I purchased it when I was 6 at Willingtons Wand Shop in Mirabilis Angiportum, which is basically the equivalent of Olivanders in Diagon Alley." I replied.

"So wait, you're a witch?" Kami asked me.

"No, I'm a unicorn, yes I'm a witch." I said, using sarcasm. "I attended Salem's School for Girls when I was 6 and gradated when I was 11, I was then supposed to go to Hogwarts but that was when I created Athena, Sophie, and Buddy and ran away." I explained.

"But why did you run away?" Abby asked me.

"That will be revealed in the story I am about to tell. That is, if you will allow me to explain myself." I said nervously.

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by Harvey.

"We're all ears Morgan." He said, giving me a small smile."

"Well, the earliest memory I have is when I was four, so we'll start there." I said.

**Okay! Tell me what you think please? This chapter probably epically sucked but I won't know unless you review! So please be kind and review!**

**~Morgan**


End file.
